


Almost Got Caught: Wetting at the Beach

by Kazza



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Little Girl - Freeform, Omocute, Omorashi, Omutsu, Public Wetting, cgl, pee desperatioin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazza/pseuds/Kazza
Summary: Celebrating my friend's graduation at the beach this summer a lot of things went awry. For starters, my dumb ass thought it would be a good idea to smoke weed for the first time. It had some adverse affects on my bladder. Thankfully my long time friend, and at the time roommate, was all too aware of my accidents and had the foresight to force my into pull-ups.





	Almost Got Caught: Wetting at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of Marijuana use.

Earlier this summer my roommate and I had a mini vacation to the beach. One of our friends just graduated an invited us to stay for a week. This was in a state that weed is legal and since I’d never tried it I thought it would be a super idea. Course I did.

After one hit from a bong I was completely gone. The first thing I noticed was I felt like I was in a claymation and that I couldn’t feel my… princess parts let’s say. Like at all. It felt tingly, over sensitive, but mostly just numb.

I got through the first day just fine, but my roommate Jacklyn had the forsite to help me put a pull-up on before bed. We’d been living in a dorm style set up, knew about each other’s kinks, and she was a Little, but very Lowkey. She jokingly told me before the trip to pack pull-ups from our stash and I’m so glad I did.

That morning I woke up having felt like I had the best sleep of my life, but also super wet. We were sharing a room and she just laughed at me cause I didn’t even remember her helping me put the pull-up on.

I showered, changed and we all did a bit of shopping. We stopped at a smoke shop and were offered a sample of what I know know it Kratom? I had no idea what it was at the time, but being in the adventurous mood I was we all took mystery fucking pills from a dude in a smoke shop.

I felt mildly affected by them after an hour but not too much. We went to the beach for a while, walked around, and a few hours later when it got dark we brought a bubbler down and all did a hit.

Now. I’ve never done drugs before. I hardly even drink, but let me tell you. Smoking after taking 10, Yes TEN, Kratom pills was like hitting an activation button. Me and Jacklyn were hit with this intense energy. Like we’d been in the sun all day, super drained, and all of a sudden we were a go.

We threw all our stuff upstairs and started sprinting down the beach in the dark. I’m sure we looked like fools we were laughing and I was super high and we just kept running.

After a while we realized how far from our beach house we were and started the walk back. A few of our friends were walking ahead of us, some had gone street side to walk back, but me and Jacklyn were walking hand in hand down the beach because it was near pitch black and I was so buzzed I was afraid of falling over.

Jacklyn kept stopping to pick up shells and stick them in her pocket for safe keeping. We’d made it to a lifeguard station and she leaned me against the wooden beam so she could make sure I stayed upright while she checked where we were.

I had no warning, one second we were talking and giggling and the next second I felt wet. I put my hand between my legs and I felt the dampness and leaks coming out.

“Jay, Jay help,” I said. She looked at me and came over, touching my shorts as small drips fell passed her hand and into the sand below.

“Kaz, you cant pee here,” she said jerking her hand away.

“I can’t help it. Pull my shorts down for me,” I asked dancing as I kept dribbling. She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the water. As soon as my feet got wet I was going. She stood there with me and waited until I was finished before pushing me over and we went crashing into the water.

“Come on, they’ll be looking for us,”

She helped me walk back, both of us showing up to the house wet. Jacklyn told them we fell in the ocean. We got in our room and she brought me in the bathroom, standing me in the tub when I started peeing again by just the site of the toilet. She just laughed and shook her head at me.

I ended up in pull-ups the rest of the week when we weren’t swimming or at the beach. I didn’t trust myself not to wet in public and neither did Jacklyn.


End file.
